Reckless Love
by rachelrobinson
Summary: Regina gets over her fear and walks into the tavern and finds Robin. They have an affair while she's married to King Leopold, but when she realizes how careless they were being, she leaves, unaware that she's pregnant with Robin's child. Will she tell Leopold it's his and save Robin's life, or take her chances and run? Note: it fast forwards to Neverland mid-fic.
1. Chapter 1

She walked in with her head held high, more aware of herself than ever before. She found a stool in his line of view and willed herself not to steal any glances his direction as she walked by.

"What'll it be?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Just water, please," Regina responded, knowing what alcohol does to her.

The woman smirked and shook her head, but said nothing as she handed her the glass. Regina took a sip, her eyes wandering over to him before she could stop them. The sight of him made her breath catch in her throat. That jawline, those biceps…he was definitely the one for her.

"His name is Robin Hood," she heard a voice say. Regina's head snapped in the direction of the bartender.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, his name is Robin Hood," the woman repeated, leaning over to wipe off the counter. She was a beautiful young girl, with long, dark hair that settled in waves around her middle. Her eyes were an unmistakable green, and when she pointed them towards Regina, it was like Regina was an open book with nowhere to hide.

"Oh? And yours is?" Regina raised her brow, trying not to seem intimidated.

"Red," she smiled.

"And what makes you think I'd care to know that man's name?"  
>Red rolled her eyes. "Because gorgeous girls don't just walk in here by themselves and order <em>water<em> for no reason." She turned around to fix someone else at the bar a drink. "There's always a reason," she called over her shoulder. "And by the way you were looking at him," she turned back around and handed the man his drink, eyes never leaving Regina. "I'd say he's your reason."

"I was barely even looking his direction!" Regina protested, embarrassed that she'd been so obvious.

"Please, you were practically undressing him with your eyes!" she laughed.

Regina tucked a piece of her raven hair behind her ears and looked down into her glass, smiling, but embarrassed. She brought the cup to her lips and nearly choked when she heard a voice beside her.

"Red," he said, not taking his eyes off the girl on the stool. "Is this woman drinking water? I didn't even know you served that here."

Red smiled at him, although he wasn't looking at her. "Robin," she followed his gaze to Regina, whose cheeks were getting redder and redder the longer he stared. "This is…" her voice trailed off once she realized she never caught the girl's name.

Regina saw her chance and filled in for Red. "Regina," she said, the corners of her mouth inched upward slightly, so as not to give too much away. He looked back at her with the same look on his face. It was as if he also knew they were soulmates. Neither of them spoke for a long time. Their eyes told them everything they needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later, Regina was at the merry men's camp almost every day. Leopold never noticed her absence until the sun went down, anyway. Everything she and Robin did together was exhilarating; every laugh was breathless, every word was a raw, unfiltered proclamation of love and obsession. Every touch was electric, and every kiss was addictive. For the first time in her entire life, Regina felt what it was like to be free, under no one's control but her own. For the first time ever, she was young, and she was happy. So blindingly happy. And so was Robin. He had forgotten what life was like without her, and he had no desire to remember. He taught her how to shoot a bow and arrow, how to fish, and how to let go of any and all inhibitions. He was always a perfect gentleman; something his mother had taught him when he was a boy. They spent their days horseback riding through the forest, leaving every concern behind them.

Her feet were bare and her hair was braided as she, Robin, and the rest of the merry men crowded around a campfire just as the sun was setting. A fleece blanket was wrapped around their shoulders as they joked and drank – water for Regina. She had become really close to Robin's men. They protected her as if she was one of their own, although she didn't need it.

"Oh crap," she said as she looked towards the sky and saw that the sun had almost disappeared. She slid out from their blanket and started to stand up. "I'm gonna be late."

"Not so fast," Robin said as he took hold of her wrist and pulled her back down to his lips. His hands found her tiny waist and before she could stop herself she gripped his jawline and pulled herself in deeper. She lost all sense of her surroundings when he kissed her. She thought she was on fire.

Finally, Little John groaned, "Oh jeez, get a room," and Regina laughed as she reluctantly pulled away.

"You know you love it, Little J," she teased. He sent her a look and she raised an eyebrow and smiled, waiting for his denial. It never came. Robin watched her face illuminate in the campfire light, filled with so much warmth and happiness, and he made a decision.

"Hey, come here. I wanna show you something," he said, standing up and placing the blanket around her shoulders.

She touched his cheek. "Robin, you know I can't stay."

He took her hand off of his face and put it back at her side. "This won't take long, promise," he replied with a wink and led her away from the camp. She tried to protest, but she couldn't. It was nearly impossible to reason with him once he'd made up his mind, especially because she would've loved nothing more than a few more moments with him.

Regina kept pestering him to tell her where they were going, insisting she hated surprises.

"Ah, but you love me," he responded, finally stopping at the base of a huge oak tree that towered above all the others. He tied the blanket around her neck in a knot, as if it were a cape. Regina let out a laugh as she watched his calloused hands struggle with the blanket. "What is going on?"

Robin draped the blanket around her shoulders and looked up at her. "Gorgeous. Okay, now will you model it for me? Please?"

Regina's face began to grow with concern and confusion. "Robin, did you bring me all the way out here so I would spin around in your…homemade cape?"

He nodded.

"Have you gone mad?" she said with a laugh. He didn't really have a reply, so he just bit his lip and nodded again.

Regina sighed and shook her head, turning to walk away. Robin clenched his jaw at the sight of her body. Yes, he was sure of it now.

She turned back around, making her way back towards him. She threw her hands up, "There. Happy?"

He grinned. "You have no idea. Okay, now that we've established that you have the hottest new trend in the enchanted forest, and the hottest ass," he laughed, "you're basically unstoppable. You can do anything."

"…Anything?" she raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Anything. Even climb this tree." He gestured toward the tall oak they had stopped at.

Regina laughed. "Not happening."

"But you can do anything! Remember?" He knew he sounded crazy, but he had to get her up there.

"I totally could climb this tree. Doesn't mean I will."

"Regina, just trust me. You'll want to see it. I know you will," he pleaded.

She rolled her eyes. "Relax. I said I wouldn't climb it, not that I wouldn't get up there," she said as she snapped her fingers and reappeared at the top of the tree so that she could just barely see above all the others.

"Your turn!" she called down to him. He laughed and said, "Okay, hang on. I need a sec." Moments later, he yelled, "Okay I'm ready!"

"Oh no, you don't have magic!" Regina replied in fake sympathy.

"Are you serious? You're going to make me climb all the way up there?" He whined.

"Oh my God, you are such a hypocrite!" she laughed.

"No that was different! You had the cape!"

Regina then snapped her fingers to make a blanket identical to hers appear around Robin's shoulders.

"Oh, very funny," he muttered, clearly not amused.

"Aw, don't be discouraged!" she teased as he started making his way up the tree. "Your ass may not be as hot as mine but I still think you can do anything!" she said sarcastically.

Finally, he made it to where she was sitting, his toned body glistening with sweat. "Congratulations," Regina said with a smile, "Now, can you tell me what this is all about?"

"Regina, I love you. I love you more than I ever knew I was capable of," he started.

"I love you too!" She replied cheerfully. "You climbed up this tree to tell me that?"

"No, it's more than that, Regina. I love the way your hair looks after you take it out of that braid, and the way you get along with my men. I love that you make my bed every morning for me, and the way you cover your mouth with your hand when you laugh. I love the way you carry yourself, that despite everything, you hold your head high, as if there was never any reason for you to do otherwise. And you're honest, you know? And not just in the way of having integrity, but you just tell the _truth. _I can always trust what you say because you're fearless, and I love you."

Regina tried to formulate a response, but all she could think about was how lucky she was. She was so _treasured_ here. She looked up at him, speechless.

"And the reason I couldn't tell you this back at camp," he began, "is because I realized that I don't want to live the rest of my life without every getting to see you put your hair _in _that braid. I want you to make _our _bed every morning. And I want to hear your biting, sarcastic remarks always, and I don't care about anything except for you and helping those in need. And quite frankly, I'm in great need of you reckless truthfulness every day, every night. I'm sure of it."

"You...you want to stay here? With you?" She could barely get the words out.

"I know that you're a queen and that I have nothing to offer you, but," he pulled out a crown that he'd made out of the flowers he picked and constructed while she was waiting for him in the tree. He could tell she was overwhelmed, so he took her hand, placed it on his heart, and let out a small laugh as he met her gaze and said, "You could be my queen." He gestured toward the treetops. "This could be your kingdom."

Regina looked at him with wide eyes brimmed with tears. "Robin, I love you so much. You have no idea. This is all I want. You know I want nothing more than to stay here, that I would give up the throne and everything else just to be here with you," she started, gathering her strength.

Robin inhaled sharply, knowing what was coming. "But…" he filled in for her.

"It's _dan_gerous, Robin!"

He let go of her hand and looked away. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. None of us would."  
>"And I could never put you or your men in that kind of peril," she countered.<p>

Robin looked at her again. "You don't get it Regina!" His broken heart was getting the better of him. "We are no safer here every day than we would be if you kept going back to him. Who's to say he's not going to decide he wants to have lunch with you? Or surprise you with more gifts? Or call upon you during the day for any other reason?" Anger flashed in his eyes.

Regina looked away as he verbalized every fear she had tried so desperately to push out of her mind. "Snow is covering for me," she said in a small voice, knowing it sounded stupid. But it was true. Once Regina met Robin, she forgave Snow for what happened with Daniel. She still didn't like her, but Snow had a guilty conscious, and that prompted her to keep Regina's secret.

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but Snow doesn't have the best track record," Robin was staring at her, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. A single tear raced down her cheek as she realized he was right. The thought of what would happen to him if Leopold found out made her blood turn to ice.

Finally, she met his eyes. "You're right, Robin. I've been selfish. We can't keep doing this. It's too dangerous."

He gave her a hopeful smile. "So you'll stay? We'll protect you. We could move the camp. I know the perfect spot, it's-"

"He'd kill you Robin. I will not run that risk anymore. I've already dragged you guys too far into this," she said firmly.

"No, Regina. No, that's not what I was trying to say. I'm sorry. I…I want you to stay," he looked at her pleadingly, kicking himself for not watching his words.

"It's not just me that needs you, Robin!" she countered, exasperated. "God, I love you so much," she muttered, breaking her façade. This was the hardest thing she had ever done. "Robin, look at what you've done for these people. You've dedicated your whole life to this cause. You're so goddam beautiful," she said, as a lump gathered in her throat. "If anything happened to you or your men, I'd never forgive myself."

He was silent for a long time. "So, what? You're just going to go back to him? Pretend like this never happened?"

"It's the only way! Before you think of coming to get me, think of the villagers," she warned, and soon the body he was holding turned into a cloud of smoke, and she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Left? What do you mean she left?" Little John asked, once Robin returned back to camp.

"I mean one second we're sitting up in that damn oak tree, and the next she's concerned for our safety," Robin replied, hesitant to discuss the details. If only they knew what he said to her. He couldn't meet their eyes.

"Well, that's a little insulting," Alan joked.

"Hang on, I don't understand," John said, still looking at Robin, "She seemed fine before you two took off. What happened?"

Robin sighed. "I don't know John. It doesn't matter. She's gone."

"But we're going to get her, right? You're not going to just leave her there, are you?" he asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, John. Of course we're going to get her. But we need to gather supplies first. The king's guard won't be an easy battle – we'll need our strength. It'll be about a week's journey. Get some sleep, we leave first thing in the morning," Robin replied, determined to do whatever it took to get Regina out of that castle and back in his arms.

"I don't know Robin…" Friar Tuck said in a small voice, "What about the villagers? They need us."

Robin sighed. As much as he loved Regina, he had made a commitment to the people of the town, and he wouldn't dream of abandoning them. "Friar, I need you to stay here with some of the men and make sure the people are okay. If something happens to John and I, you're in charge. You know the villagers the best."

Tuck nodded silently, not wanting to think of the merry men without Robin.

Robin turned to everyone else. "As for the rest of you, I think we all know that we're much better off with Regina. We've performed better in this past month than the merry men ever have before," his heart was heavy as he remembered all the ways she challenged him, constantly pushing him to better. "I love her. I can't live, I can't think, I can't even breathe knowing she's stuck out there living that miserable life and I'm not doing everything I can to make her happy."

Things were silent for a long time as Robin awaited his men's agreement. Suddenly, Alan slapped him on the back. "Then let's go get her.

* * *

><p>Snow rushed up to Regina as she approached the castle.<p>

"Oh my God, you're okay!" she said, as she wrapped her arms around Regina. "We were so worried."

Regina's heart stopped at that last sentence. "We?" She tried to keep her voice calm.

Snow looked up at her apologetically with tears in her eyes, not saying a word.

"Snow, what did you do?" Regina snapped as she pried the girl off of her waist.

"You were late! I tried to keep your secret but he was looking for you, and I was starting to think something had happened to you, so I—"

She was cut off by the sound of glass shattering inside the castle. Regina's eyes widened. "You _told _him? Do you have any idea what you've done? Oh my God." She clutched her stomach and sat down on a nearby bench. She thought she was going to be sick.

Snow reached for her. "I'm sorry—"

"Get away from me," Regina glared at her.

"You were late! Listen, maybe I could talk to him. I could explain—"

"I think you've done enough. He is going to _die, _Snow," hot tears rolled down her cheeks, "Again! I should've known better than to believe you could actually change."

They heard Leopold's angry voice with the sound of more things breaking, and Regina knew she had to act quickly. She stood up and walked into the castle, not sure what she would find.

"You little bitch," Leopold started towards her, "You are unbelievable. Look at this place," he gestured toward the towering walls of the castle, painted with beauty and riches. "I give you all of this, and you," he pointed a finger, "You throw it all away to go frolicking in the woods with those…those barbarians? Those _thieves_?" he spat.

Regina wanted to slap him. Every part of her was screaming internally, wanting to tell him that he never even _noticed _she was gone, how he was a horrible, abusive husband, and that those "thieves" were more manly than he ever would be, but she knew the price. If there was any hope at saving Robin's life, she had to be submissive. She hated that.

She looked down and gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry," she lied. "Please, forgive me."

"Forgive you?" he scoffed. "You do realize what the punishment is for treason? A crime both you and Robin Hood have committed?"

Regina shut her eyes tightly, forcing the tears to stay down. "Yes, I know. I was wrong, stupid," she muttered, still not meeting his gaze. "I am lucky to be your queen," she choked.

"Well, that's something we can both agree on," he sneered. "Now, go lock her up until I decide what to do with her," he commanded his men.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief as the guards roughly grabbed her and pushed her downstairs. Time. She had time.

She could only hope her one true love would be so lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina's whole body shook in the coolness of the cell. She had thrown up all of the stale bread and water she'd been given as Leopold's prisoner, although occasionally a sympathetic guard would swipe her some grapes. She'd been locked in the dungeon for almost a week now, although the days all seemed to blend together. Despite all of the physical and emotional pain she was in, her heart only ached for Robin. She knew he was coming for her, and she was stupid to think he wouldn't. She smiled weakly, remembering him talking about his mother, and the way she taught him how to treat a woman, to always be polite and courteous, to offer his seat and open doors…it had become second nature to him. She taught him how to dance, too, and quite well. Regina flashed back to the night in the forest when they shared their first dance and bickered the whole time over who should lead. Regina knew it was the man's job, but being with Robin, who took such good care of her, made her want to prove she could take care of herself. Clearly, she was wrong. She would always need him.

_It'll be just like another heist, _she imagined him saying. God, she missed him.

Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. "Regina?"

She stopped crying and turned around. "Red? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

Red shook her head. "It doesn't matter. The guards are elsewhere, but I don't have much time. Here, Granny gave me these to bring to you," she said as she uncovered her basket to reveal some milk, apples, and pine nuts. Regina didn't even pause before diving into the basket and devouring as much as she could while she listened to Red speak.

"Listen, Regina. Robin told me what happened. He sent me here to tell you he's sorry for being an asshole, and for being condescending and scaring you away. He says he was hurt and lost control of his emotions. And not to worry because he and a bunch of his men are coming here, and they're going to take you back to camp. They should be here in two days. He says you guys will be fine because it's in Prince Phillip's kingdom, and no one in their kingdom even knows who Leopold is. He says he's sorry he didn't think of it before, and that—"

"Red. Stop," Regina said, tears streaming down her face. She knew the desperation Robin must've been feeling, and she hated herself for inflicting that on him. Before she could stop herself she leaned to the side and threw up all of the food Red had just brought her.

"Regina, are you sick?" Red said with growing concern.

"I'm fine," Regina replied weakly, "Listen, Red, Robin can't come here. He's only ever stolen from Phillip. He has no idea what he's up against. I'm surprised he even knows how to get to this kingdom. Leopold will find them, and when he does he'll kill all of them, and me."

Red sighed, "Have hope, Regina. Tinkerbell said it was true love, didn't she?"

"Yes. She did. And that means making sacrifices," Regina replied, still not meeting Red's eye.

"I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to. You know nothing will keep him away, right? Risking his life for others is literally his job."

"Tell him I'm dead," Regina replied, her voice cold as ice. Red gasped, taken aback by the abruptness of Regina's request. "Tell him I've died of something natural. Tell him I got sick shortly after I returned, and that Leopold will never know what happened between us. Tell him he and his men are safe from this kingdom, and to never, ever return."

"Regina, are you crazy? I can't lie to him like that! You guys can escape and be happy. You don't have to do this!" Red said, her emotions running high.

Finally, Regina looked up at her. "Red, I'm pregnant."

Red stared at her in silence for a long time. "You're…you're what?"

Regina broke down and started to cry, eyes still fixed on her best friend. "I'm going to have Robin's baby. I just found out. And, Red, if he gets here, and Leopold finds him, he'll kill us both."

Red sank further into the ground as she tried to process what was happening.

"I'd risk my life to spend it with Robin, and apparently I'd risk his too. But I can't do it to our baby. And I know Robin would agree. This child's best chance is if I stay here and raise it as Leopold's. He won't hurt me if he thinks I'm carrying his child, and he certainly can't raise it on his own," Regina reasoned.

Red was silent for what seemed like an eternity. "Okay," she said quietly, "For the baby."


	5. Chapter 5

The merry men started to pitch their tents as that day's travels came to an end. Alan began their campfire while others worked on getting dinner ready. It was just before dark, and they were hoping to get to bed early, considering the day ahead of them. They had been journeying for six days, and with each moment that passed, their fear grew.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Alan whispered to Little John, "I mean, do we even have a plan?" They looked back at Robin who was brushing and talking to his horse, Wesley. As John approached, he heard Robin tell the horse not to worry, they were going to get Regina back.

"Are we?" He interrupted. Robin blinked at him. "Because no one here really knows what you have in mind in terms of a game plan," he continued.

Robin shrugged. "It'll be just like another heist," he said as he left Wesley's side and walked past John.

"Yeah, except we've never stolen anything from Leopold," John called, causing Robin to stop in his tracks. "We've never even traveled into his kingdom before."

Robin looked at all the men who agreed to join him in his seemingly selfish cause without hesitation. He walked back to John. "Okay, you're right. I'm being sloppy,' he sighed, "Dammit, I hate feeling this way. I can't even think properly right now. All I'm worried about is her. I keep hearing her voice filled with tears, telling me all the ways he mistreats her. It makes me so angry that all I really want to do is storm in there and have my way with him," He paused as he met John's eyes and gave him a sad smile. "I miss her so much, John. You have no idea."

John gave him a serious look. "Which is why we need to figure out what we're going to do."

Robin nodded. "We'll have a meeting in five minutes."

"That won't be necessary," they heard a familiar voice say. Both men turned around, surprised to see Red. She was a complete mess; her tear stricken face hid behind hair that she clearly hadn't brushed in a while. Her clothes were muddy and torn, and her green eyes seemed vacant and empty. Robin's heart grew heavy at the sight of her so soon after visiting Regina. He knew the news couldn't have been good.

"Red? What happened? Are you okay?" Little John asked, taking a step towards her. Red shook her head. "Alan! Get the girl some water, please!" He asked as he led Red to one of the logs surrounding the fire. Robin watched closely but said nothing, dreading hearing whatever Red had come to tell him. Once she seemed to have regained some of her strength, Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her.

"Are you feeling alright, Red?" He asked with genuine concern. He and Red had been good friends ever since they were children. They grew up in the same village. With Red's unopposed speed and Robin's trickery, they got into a lot of trouble back in the day.

"Much better, thank you," she replied quietly.

"Did you…deliver my message? To Regina? Did you see her?" He asked, trying not to sound as anxious as he felt.

Red sighed and nodded. "I did see her…" her voice trailed off. She had to take one more moment to remember why she was lying to him, "But I didn't deliver your message. You see, she got very sick once she got back to the castle. I tried to find out what it was, but no one would tell me anything, and well, it…it was too late, Robin," she said as she looked up at him with a quivering chin, "she's gone. I am so so sorry," she whispered, and she was, just not for the reason Robin thought.

Robin's head started pounding and his arms turned to lead as he tried to process what Red had just told him. "That's not possible," he said with a confused look on his face, "Regina doesn't get sick, she's like the cleanest person I know."

Red placed a hand on his thigh, "I really am sorry, Robin. I wish there was something I could've done."

"But we're going to get her!" He exclaimed as he shot up from where he was sitting, "We're going to be there _tomorrow."_

"Robin-" Little John tried to reach out for him, but Robin shook him off. His eyes flashed towards Red.

"Was it the king? Did he touch her?" He took a step toward her, "I swear to God, if he so much as laid a finger –"

"It wasn't Leopold," Red cut him off, "He never found out about what happened between you two." Robin knew that that was supposed to make him feel better, but for some reason, it didn't. "And he never will find out," Red continued, "Because you guys are going back to your camp. You can't stay here, and you can never return. Do you understand?" Red's eyes pierced into Robin's, forcing him to recognize how serious the situation was.

"This doesn't make any sense. I loved her!" He felt his eyes start to burn. "I loved her," he said again, defeated. The merry men all stood around and watched in silence as Robin turned around and headed towards the lake.

"Robin, wait!" Red started for him, but Alan grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Just let him go."

* * *

><p>Regina's wrists began to bleed from the rope that was wrapped around them as the king's guard shoved her through the corridors of the castle to talk to Leopold for the first time since that night.<p>

"Well, well, well," he sneered upon seeing Regina. Her gown was tattered and her hair was falling sporadically around her dirt encrusted face. "If it isn't our beloved queen." The men let go of Regina and she fell to her knees. She quickly stood up and composed herself, remembering what Robin said about holding her head high, regardless of the circumstances. "Apparently a little _too _beloved, wouldn't you say?" he said with a smile that made Regina's fists tighten. Leopold noticed and clucked his tongue. "Down, girl. I'm not here to hurt you," he said to Regina's surprise. She hoped her relief wasn't obvious.

"Thank you, my King," she said, "I think you've made a wise decision in sparing my life."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that?"

She tried to smile, but instead, her eyes began to water. "Because I am carrying your child."

Suddenly, Leopold's fake ambivalence toward the queen turned to malice and disgust as he stormed up to her and slapped her across the face. "Liar!" he shouted.

Regina's eyes turned cold as she met his gaze and lifted a finger to touch the blood running down her cheek.

"First, you spread your legs for the first backwoodsman you meet and then you lie to me. For what? To give your illegitimate child my money! My kingdom! A life it certainly will never deserve! You know, I always knew you were easy, but I never pegged you as stupid."

"_I'm _stupid?" Regina shouted before she could stop herself, "I was gone for hours every day for a month, and you had no idea! That is, until your idiot child had to tell you what was going on. Ten years old, and yet she's still more perceptive than you." Regina earned herself another blow to the face, but she didn't care. They both knew she was right. She took a deep breath and continued to look him straight in the eye. No sense in apologizing or begging for her life now, the damage had been done.

No one spoke for a long time, until finally, Leopold said, "My guard told me about your little rendezvous with that village girl," he started, reverting back to his mocking tone, "What was her name again? Pink? Blue? I forget. Anywho, he overheard you, and although I'm less than thrilled about your current situation, I believe I owe you my gratitude."

Regina was confused by his words, but concealed it effortlessly. She said a silent prayer that Red had gotten to Robin in time, and that he was leaving the kingdom.

"You see, I'd heard of this Robin Hood long before you…" his voice trailed off as he waved his hand Regina's direction, gesturing their affair. "And I was preparing for his merry men to attempt a heist in my castle. And embarrassing as it is to admit, they probably would've succeeded. His tactics are unheard of, and therefore impossible to counter or fight off," he smiled as he continued, "But thanks to you…my dear, sweet wife," he held Regina's chin up and looked into her angry eyes as her breathing quickened. "I no longer have to worry about him," he laughed and Regina ripped her head out of his grasp. "To repay this debt, I will let you and that godforsaken child live," relief swept over Regina as she heard those words. "However, in nine months' time, when the baby is born, you will use your magic to send it to another realm. I can't have my queen's mistake become news to the rest of the kingdom, and I absolutely refuse to let it roam these great halls," he stated with passing casualty.

Fear struck Regina once again. "Another realm? Like where?"

Leopold smiled. "I was thinking…Neverland."

"Are you mad? You can't send a baby to Neverland. It'll never survive!" Regina felt the last sliver of hope leave her heart with a sounding thud.

Leopold shrugged. "It's not really my problem, actually. Until then, stay in your chambers unless I call for you. I can't imagine a swollen stomach would be flattering in those gowns."

"You sick bastard," Regina started towards him but the guards grabbed her and started to pull her away. "I feel bad for you. Your old wife is dead, your kid is a brat, and your new wife can't stand to be in the same room as you!" She yelled as she struggled against the men, "You said so yourself, Robin Hood is nothing but a dirty backwoodsman, and you are a king. Robin had nothing to offer me but the freedom of the woods, and you…you gave me all of this and yet I still chose him! And I would choose him a thousand times over, Leopold, so congratulations. You win."

Regina thought she saw actual shame in Leopold's eyes before the doors finally shut in front of her face, and she was pushed into her own room, where she'd be spending the next nine months, plotting a way to save her child's life.

* * *

><p>The sky had finally darkened once Little John found him. He could barely make out his dark silhouette standing over the lake. Arms crossed and arrows strapped to his back, Robin Hood stood, thinking of the last time he was at that lake.<p>

_He jumped in without hesitation, splashing her white gown. He looked up at her and smiled. "It's warm, I promise!" _

_She crossed her arms. "Promises mean nothing when they come from complete strangers."_

_He clutched his heart, pretending her words actually pierced him, "I'd hardly say we're strangers. I know your name, Regina, and Red just told you mine." _

_She looked at him unmoved and said nothing._

"_Come on," he pleaded, "I know you want to."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think you know what I want?"_

_He smirked as he waded through the water towards her. "You wouldn't have followed me all the way here if you didn't."_

_Her expression softened as she cursed herself for not being able to be more evasive. _

"_I swear, it's not cold. I'm an honorable man, you can trust me," he said seriously. _

_Regina looked away and scoffed, trying to keep him from scaling the walls she spent years carefully constructing around her heart._

_He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Here, just sit down and dip your toes in. You'll see."_

"_Fine," she said with a sigh as she sat on the bed of grass next to the water, lifted up her dress slightly, and let her legs dangle freely from the edge. Robin lifted his arms out of the water and clutched her waist._

"_Told you," he said with a quiet smile as he moved in toward her lips. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in towards him, inches away from his mouth. Suddenly, her grip tightened as she pushed him back into the water with an unbridled laugh._

"_Gotcha!" she said as she continued to laugh, throwing her head back and clapping her hands._

"_Oh, I am so going to get you for that!" Robin said as he moved swiftly through the water towards her. Before she could realize what he was doing, he grabbed her waist again and pulled her completely into the water as she screamed for him to let her go. Soon they were both in the lake, hair stuck to their faces and water in their nose and they were laughing so hard it hurt. The moonlight danced across their faces and when their eyes met it was like a bolt of electricity. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her face and brought her to his lips. She tasted like cherries and something he'd never felt before – something exciting. Soon he felt her legs around his waist as he moved his hands further down her back, not daring to come up for air. He couldn't see it but he was pretty sure the water made her dress almost completely see through, and although her eyes were closed he knew she kept wanting to take another look at his shirtless torso and that was the moment they both knew they would never be the same._

_It was a kiss in the moonlit lake at midnight, a playful conversation, and an unrealized burning desire that catapulted their worlds into a reckless sense of hope and determination to defy the odds. He should've known there were going to be consequences for loving a girl so tragically beautiful._

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. He had no idea how long he'd been standing there. He didn't even realize he had been crying.

"I'm such an idiot," he sounded completely broken.

"You couldn't have seen it coming," Little John consoled, "None of us did."

Robin shook his head. "There was more to her departure than I originally disclosed, John."

Little John looked at him knowingly. "I figured. Tell me what happened."

"I…I asked her to stay. In the camp. Permanently," Robin replied, looking at the ground, "And when she said it was too dangerous, I lost my temper. Slightly."

"She doesn't blame you for that, Robin. I'm sure she wanted to stay. She loved you like crazy. You know that, right? A few heated arguments is what proves a healthy couple."

Robin scoffed at his last sentence.

"Sorry," John cringed, "Poor choice of words."

Robin gave a weak smile as he patted John firmly on the shoulder. "I am so lucky to have such a fine group of men. All of you willingly came to get her for me."

"Hey, we all loved her too," John defended, "Turns out when you're happy in the sheets you're even happier in the streets."

That earned John a smack in the back of the head. "Too soon, John!"

"Sorry again. I couldn't help it," he and Robin chuckled quietly at Regina's memory.

Robin sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her. I can't believe this. These last few days have been hard enough…I don't think I can do this for the rest of my life."

"You can," John said seriously, "You thought the same exact thing when your mother passed, remember? And look how much you learned from her. I think that's what you do with Regina. You take what she's given you and you make it apart of yourself, and then she'll never leave you."

They were quiet for a long time, until Robin put his arm around Little John and said, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I felt kinda bad that I skipped over all the good parts of their life in the merry men's camp - that's why I put in that flashback haha. I will try to do more throughout the story so that you guys don't feel completely robbed. It's not much, but I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. If not, send suggestions! Also I'm trying to think of a good name for the baby. I have a couple in mind, but if you guys have good ones send them in! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**8 Months Later**

Regina laid on her bed, studying the ceiling and racking her brain for a solution. Leopold had barred the windows shut and replaced all the locks on her door, where just outside an entire fortress of guards wait for her to attempt an escape, and her magic had yet to develop into anything powerful enough to free her from her confinement. Another tear fell on her pillow as she felt something – some_one _stir inside of her.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she whispered as she brought a hand to her swollen stomach, "You deserve so much better than this," her eyes fluttered to the window as she thought of Robin. "You both do."

She sat up and fled to the door as a small serving of more prison food was shoved through it, along with a hidden note from her father:

_Stay strong. I'm doing everything I can. I love you. –Dad_

She devoured the food immediately; she wasn't the only one that was starving. She sat back down on the bed, one hand holding the bread and the other resting on her tummy.

"You're a fighter," she said with a smirk. "You know how I know? Most babies need all kinds of different foods and nutrients to keep them alive, but not you. You've made it so far on so little and you haven't even been born yet," she said admiringly. "You're stubborn, I can tell. I'm afraid you got that one from me," she scoffed and stood up to examine her and her child in the mirror. She was nineteen, but she felt like she was ninety. She had endured enough pain and heartache to last her a thousand lifetimes, and she hadn't even began her twenties yet. Her hair had grown long and unruly in the time that she'd been stuck in there, so she put it in a braid, all the while remembering Robin's plea: _I love the way your hair looks when it's braided, and I want to see you put your hair _in _that braid every morning._ If only he could see her now. "Let's hope you get your looks from your father. Those eyes could make mountains disappear," she sighed. Suddenly, there was a clamoring outside her door, and before she could register whose voice she was hearing, a guard burst into her room, holding on to a wing-less, fully grown fairy.

"Look who we found trying to sneak into the castle looking for you," the guard growled, "Thought you might enjoy a nice cellmate."

Regina, though shocked and confused at Tinkerbell's arrival, maintained her composure. "Absolutely not," she told the guard without so much as glancing in Tinkerbell's direction, "I don't want her here."

"Regina—" Tinkerbell started, but the guard cut her off.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter," he sneered as he threw Tinkerbell onto the bed and left the room, locking the door before Regina could even think about leaving.

"Those men always were creative," Regina said dryly, "It's not enough that I'm trapped in my own room, I have to share it with the person whose fault it is that I'm even here in the first place," she muttered, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Regina, I had no idea—" Tink began, but she Regina held up a hand, still not meeting her gaze.

"Save it, fairy."

Tinkerbell sighed. "I heard about what happened. I know it's my fault…leading a married woman to another man. Blue found out, too. They…they took away my wings, so I came here. I'm so sorry, Regina. I want to help in any way that I can."

Regina finally looked at her, eyes blazing. "You can't help me, Tinkerbell!" she screamed. "You tried to help me once before, and now my baby is being sent off to a completely different realm!" It was Tinkerbell's turn to look away, and when Regina saw the pain on her face, she relaxed. She still hated her, but this was the first conversation she'd had with someone besides her unborn child in months. She took a deep breath and sat on the foot of the bed. "You idiot," she whispered, her voice low and watery, "You should've known I was going to fall in love."

* * *

><p>Robin Hood and a few of his men treaded carefully through the forest, not speaking, searching for their dinner. Robin looked at Little John when they encountered a turkey that was unaware of the imminent danger it was in. Little John returned his glance with a nod, allowing him to be the one to shoot it. Robin strung his bow and brought it to his eye, aiming perfectly at the bird. But soon his mind was filled with thoughts of Regina, feelings of love and longing and confusion plagued his heart and he released the arrow without realizing that his arm had traveled too far to the left. The arrow struck a nearby tree, scaring the turkey off and causing the men to groan. Robin let out a sheepish apology and returned back to camp without a word.<p>

He was laying on his cot a few hours later, one arm raised and tucked behind his head, acting as a pillow, the other resting on his bare stomach.

"Robin," he heard Friar Tuck's voice outside of his tent and knew what it was he came to talk about.

"Come in," he sighed. Friar Tuck entered and nudged at Robin's feet, gesturing for him to sit up so that he could take a seat next to him on the cot. "I'm sorry about the turkey," Robin began, but Tuck cut him off.

"I didn't come to talk to you about the turkey. I came to ask you how you've been doing."

Robin stared at him in cold exasperation. "How I've been _doing?_ How do you _think_ I've been doing, Tuck?" He stood up in frustration and tightened his fists.

"I know this has been hard on you, Robin. It's been hard on all of us. Regina's loss was…was horrific," he replied honestly.

Robin scoffed as he raised an arm and leaned against one of the wooden poles that held the tent in place. "Yeah," he said dejectedly, "Yeah it was." Tuck watched him in silence for a long time, noticing creases around his eyes he hadn't realized were there before. Finally, Robin turned back around and spoke again.

"It just doesn't make any sense. What disease could've possibly killed her so quickly? She showed no symptoms of anything, then less than a week later she's dead? You can't tell me that doesn't sound strange, Tuck."

Tuck took a deep breath. "I admit, it's peculiar, but…" he gave a timid look at Robin, not wanting to upset him. "With all due respect, Robin, what difference does it make?"

"I need to know if it was the King. If he did something to her…" he trailed off as he tried to keep himself calm in front of the friar. "It's the only reasonable explanation. Think about it. She was really late going back that night and she used to tell me things, Friar," he said seriously, "About what he'd do to her. The way he'd treated her," he said the words slowly, it was as if they didn't want to come out as much as he didn't want them to be true.

"It's true that Leopold may have been involved with Regina's death. But do you really want to go back there? And then do what to him? You heard what Red said," Tuck warned. "We can never return. If he ever finds out what happened between you two…the whole camp would be in jeopardy."

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he sat down on an adjacent chair, focusing on a point on the ground and staring. "I know. I know. It's just…I wish there was something I could do…I miss her like hell. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. We could've had a future, you know? It would've been hard but we could've done it. We could've done anything, her and I."

"You two were unstoppable," Tuck admitted. "But listen, Robin," he ducked his head down to meet Robin's eyes, "You can't keep beating yourself up over this. Regina's pain is gone now. Leopold can't touch her anymore. If nothing else, find solace in that."

Robin could feel a lump forming in his throat, so he averted his eyes once more and nodded, unwilling to open his mouth for fear of crying. Tuck stood up and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"We love you, Robin. We just want to see you smile again." Then he turned and walked out of the tent.

* * *

><p>Tinkerbell looked up at her and let out a humorless laugh. "What are we going to do?<p>

"Not we. I," Regina warned, "You've done enough damage."

Tinkerbell looked at her hands as Regina paced the floor, thinking aloud. "Neverland is such a godforsaken realm…All the abandoned children, with no families, seeking refuge with Peter Pan," Regina sat down and shut her eyes tight, her heart breaking all over again as she pictured her baby, swaddled up underneath some tree in the shrubbery. "God, I just wish you could have someone there who could actually take care of you," she said to her belly, "you know, apart from Pan."

Tinkerbell's eyes grew wide as something clicked in her brain. "Me," she whispered, and Regina's head snapped in her direction, immediately dismissing the idea.

"No, Tinkerbell. I was just thinking out loud."

Tinkerbell stood up, eager at the prospect of being able to help a friend and redeem herself. "Regina, think about it. I know the island pretty well. I've been there before. I'll take good care of the baby, I promise."

"I don't know, Tinkerbell…"

"Regina, please. Isn't it at least worth a shot?"

The queen looked down at her stomach, and then back at Tinkerbell's pleading eyes and reluctantly agreed. Tink began jumping up and down, glad to finally have the opportunity to do something good for someone, and Regina suddenly grew angry. Here she was, being forced to allow her child to be raised by some light minded ex-fairy in one of the world's most dangerous realms, while her lover had given up all hope on ever seeing her again. And for what? For being in love? For opening herself up again? _Never again, _she thought to herself as she curled into the fetal position, determined to exact her revenge on the one who was truly responsible for this heartache time and time again: Snow White.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so things are going to get crazy. I will start jumping around these next few chapters so just bear with me. It's taken me longer than usual to update because I've been having way more fun writing ahead to all the good stuff, so trust me, it'll be worth it! xoxo **

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later:<strong>

Regina screamed as she struggled against the chains that bound her to the bed; her wrists and her sheets stained with blood. She was breathing heavily, forcing the air through her lungs, but to no avail – she couldn't seem to get oxygen to her brain. The sweat made her hair stick to her face and she had never felt more vulnerable. She didn't even care about any of it, though, because the baby she had just given birth to wasn't in her arms, it was in the arms of her aging husband, who jokingly shushed the screaming child.

"Congratulations," he sneered, "it's a girl."

Regina tried to hoist herself up against the chains, but she was too weak. "Give me my baby, or I swear to God you will regret it for the rest of your life," she spat venomously, meaning every word.

"That actually wasn't part of the arrangement," the King taunted over the child's screams.

"Just let me hold her!" Regina wailed, hot tears rolling down her face, "That's my baby!"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? You will never lay a finger on this baby for as long as you live." And with that, Leopold pulled a magic bean from his cloak and threw it onto the wood flooring in her bedroom. Giving Regina one final triumphant look, he dangled the newborn just above it, keeping a safe enough distance to avoid falling in, should the portal expand.

"Tinkerbell, now!" Regina called just as the baby left Leopold's grasp, and the fairy dashed out from behind the dresser and caught the baby just as her other hand held onto the edge of the portal. Leopold lunged for her, dumbfounded as to how she got into the room, when something locked its hands around his neck.

"Daddy?" Regina looked at her father in amazement. He was dressed as a guard, and had burst into the bedroom just before Leopold could get his hands on Tinkerbell.

"A name, Regina!" Tink called, losing her grip on the portal. "What's her name?"

Regina looked helplessly at her beautiful daughter. There was so much she wanted to teach her about love and about life, so much she wanted her to know. She wanted to watch her grow up; her first words, her first birthday, her first love. But she wouldn't. She wouldn't even be able to hold her.

"Regina, answer the girl!" Henry cried, desperately trying to hold Leopold back.

"Katherine," she replied, defeated. "It was Robin's mother's name." Saying his name out loud sent a shooting pain down her throat. How could she have done this to him? "But call her Kate."

Tinkerbell nodded as her fingers slipped from the edge of the opening on the floor, the portal closed over them, and they were gone.

Henry released his hold and fell to the floor with a sounding thud. Leopold turned to him, eyes blazing. "You foolish man!" He roared, spitting in his face and lifting a leg to kick him in the side.

"Do not touch my father," Regina growled quietly. Leopold looked at her, surprised that she wasn't sobbing in anguish over what had just happened. She was weirdly…calm.

"What?"

"I said, do not touch my father," she repeated, annunciating every word.

"In case you haven't realized, I don't take orders from you, Regina," Leopold turned and booted Henry, sliding him across the floor until he hit a wall and groaned.

Enraged beyond repair, Regina used her anger to break Leopold's chains. He backed away as she slowly approached him, her body aching. She wrapped one hand around his neck and pushed him against the wall, glaring into his eyes with a fire that he had never seen in her before – something terrifying, something…evil.

"It's _Queen _Regina to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Eight years later:<strong>

Katherine woke to the sound of something crashing to the floor in the kitchen. With a yawn, she pushed her thin blanket aside and swung her legs over her tiny bed.

"Everything okay in here?" She asked Tinkerbell, leaning against the doorway and running a comb through her long, straight black hair.

"Oh yes, everything's fine, sweetie," Tink assured, although it certainly didn't seem that way. She was wearing a dirtied apron, and her hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in weeks. "I'm just making your favorite: hot cocoa and cinnamon," she said as she aggressively stirred the milk on the stove.

Kate giggled. "That's really sweet of you mom. I'll finish up. Why don't you go shower or…I don't know, put some real clothes on?" She tried to take the spoon from her, but Tinkerbell quickly pulled away.

"No way," she protested, ignoring the subtle dig at her current appearance, "Today is your birthday and on your birthday you get your favorite breakfast. End of story. Now, go back to bed and don't get up again until I've finished."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind."

Tinkerbell bent down so she was eye level with the girl. "I know you don't. And that," she whispered as she gave her a quick peck on the cheek before standing upright again, "Is why you're my favorite daughter. Now, go. You're eight years old, you need sleep!"

Kate giggled as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Okay, fine. But if you need anything –"

"Go!" Tinkerbell cut her off, eyes wide. She was quite the little helper. Kate ran off and Tink's smile quickly faded. Regina would've been so proud. Worry and guilt spread across her face as she thought about the pain she had caused. Surely, Regina was dead. Why else would she not have come for them? Leopold must have finally killed her. It was almost inevitable. That sick man. If only Robin had known what really happened…a single tear raced down her cheek. Robin. This was all her fault. Kate, Regina, Leopold, all of it. The least she could do was raise the kid. No one was coming for them. Tink thought it wise for Kate to believe she was her mother, and quite frankly, Tink was happy to play the role. Kate was wonderful; she had all the tenderness and love of her father, but she was fierce and stubborn and bold in a way that undoubtedly came from Regina, along with her beautiful dark hair. Tink had told her she got that from her father, who remained a cryptic subject that the two often avoided. But Kate's eyes were a completely different story. Just like Robin's – sparkling blue, and when you looked at them you felt warm, and safe, and even at first glance you knew you could trust them. They always told the truth. Granted, her father was technically a thief, but an honorable one. The girl was…remarkable.

A shriek came from the bedroom that sent a chill down Tink's back, causing her to drop the spoon and race down the hall. She found three of Pan's lost boys – one with his hands around Kate's mouth and the others pulling her towards Pan's shadow. Tinkerbell screamed and attempted to wrestle them off, knowing what it would mean if Kate got taken away. But the boys were too strong for Tink, and with a final shove, she fell against the wall and slid to the floor, unconscious.

Kate took one look at her mother's limp body and before she could process what she was doing, she broke free from their grasp, sending a fireball in the direction of Pan's shadow and lunging for the bow and arrow that she had hidden under her bed. She had no idea where the fire came from, but it was the diversion she needed to reach the only weapon she could wield flawlessly ever since she was a toddler. She sent one arrow to each of the boys' knees, not wanting to kill them. They each fell to the floor, shocked and groaning in pain, while the shadow made one last ditch effort to capture the girl. She remembered something about a coconut and a candle being the only way to escape the shadow, but she also knew she didn't have one. She looked again at Tinkerbell, still passed out on the floor, and desperately tried to come up with a solution. Suddenly she felt something round in her hand: the exact object she needed to capture the shadow. What was happening to her? She knew magic existed but…in her? She held the coconut up to the shadow, and magically the candle ignited, drawing the shadow in. Kate triumphantly closed the lid and ran to Tinkerbell. She set the coconut down as she tried to shake Tink awake, forgetting that the lost boys were even in the room. They quickly grabbed the shadow and ran, eager to get help and to tell Peter what they'd discovered about the girl on the island.

Kate paid them no mind, as her attention was now fixed on the only mother she ever knew. Her hands trembled as they gripped Tink's shoulders. What just happened? Who were those boys? Did she have powers?

"Come on mom," she whispered through watery tears, "They're gone now. Wake up."

She ran to the kitchen to get her a glass of water, spilling and splashing it as she raced back to where Tinkerbell was lying. She tried to get her to drink it, but her hands were too shaky, and it spilled all over Tink's face, causing her to wake up with a gasp.

Her brow furrowed when she saw who was hovering over her. "Kate?" Tink's hand flew to Kate's face, checking her for any injuries. "Oh my God, are you okay? What happened?"

"Those b-b-boys," she blubbered. "They hurt you…and I…" her voice trailed off as she examined her hands, not sure how to explain what happened. Instead, she began sobbing incessantly, and Tinkerbell pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair and shushing her.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's fine," Tinkerbell consoled, realizing that Kate had probably inherited Regina's powers.

"Kate?" Tink said warily once her cries had subsided. "I'm afraid I…haven't been completely honest with you."

Kate looked up at her, curious. Did she know something about her having magic?

Tinkerbell looked at the beautiful child in front of her, and her heart ached at the prospect of telling her who her real family was, especially if there was nothing that could be done. So, she did what she thought was best. "Your father…he wasn't just an ordinary villager, like I said. He had a gift."

"You mean…like magic?"

Tink nodded. "Exactly like magic."

Kate looked away and took a deep breath as she tried to process this new information. "And those boys? What do they want with me?"

It was Tinkerbell's turn to sigh. "Those are called Lost Boys. You see, Neverland isn't really what you think it is…at all. Its whole purpose is to stop kids from growing up. You will probably hit a certain age – maybe 16 or 17 - and then you will just stay that age, unless you leave the island. It's run by a boy named Peter Pan, and those were his followers. I know you already know about the shadow, but it's much more than that. I'm so sorry. I should've told you all of this sooner, but I wasn't sure how you'd handle it, and they weren't bothering us and I didn't want to scare you."

Kate wiped a single tear from her face, sniffed, and looked down at her hands. "It's okay, mom." They sat there in silence for a long time, and Tink watched as her eight year old little girl tried to hold her head up and maintain her composure, and the way she sat in silence reminded the fairy so much of Regina that it physically pained her to hear her call her mom. She didn't deserve the title. It should be Regina tucking her in at night, teaching her how to use her magic, making her favorite breakfast. But because of Tink's naivety, neither Regina nor Robin would get the opportunity to see what an amazing human being she was turning into.

Tinkerbell continued to stare at Kate's darkened profile, and for what felt like hours, neither of them moved. Kate felt betrayed, but she understood why her mom did what she did. She was terrified – of Peter Pan, of the Lost Boys, of what her new powers meant for her. But she was always the stable one in the family. As much as she loved her mom, most of the heavy lifting fell on Kate's shoulders. She did all of the cleaning and most of the cooking, while Tink told her magical stories and sang songs and danced around the house – it was quite the role reversal, but neither of them knew any better. Kate was scared her mother might not be able to get along without her making sure they both had everything they needed. So she remained, sitting on her knees while her eyes followed the creases in her palms, until Tink embraced her in another hug, and lulled her back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Powers?" <em>

"Yes, sir."

"She's only eight years old, how powerful could she be?!"

The wounded Lost Boys gestured toward their legs, and Peter scoffed. "Please, it doesn't take magic to have good aim."

"For what it's worth," one chimed in, "She seemed very surprised…like…I don't know, like she didn't really know what she was doing or how to control it."

"Yeah," another concurred, "It felt like she had no idea she had any magic at all."

Peter slowly walked in circles around the three, tossing the coconut that held his shadow from hand to hand. "Well, we'll let them be. For now. But keep a close eye on them. I want to know how they spend their days." Who was this mysterious child living on his island? An eight year old with magic and exceptional aim? He had to admit, he was intrigued. He had to know more. She could make an incredibly valuable asset to the Lost Boys one day. And he was going to get her prepared for that day – starting now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More of what's going on with Robin and Regina in the next chapters! xoxo**


End file.
